highschool d x d x blue flame
by michelous
Summary: both rin and yukio were trained as exorcists by their father Shiro Fujimoto both of them are secretly the last descendants of the long dead original satan yukio goes to True Cross Academy while rin gets a scholarship to Kuoh Academy fem!rin x kiba 2 arcs planned more after season 2 of highschool dxd warning death violence maybe limes chapter 2 no chapter 3 till after Christmas
1. chapter 1

I decided on first person POV with rin as the lead

I have 2 arcs planned the first being the riser arc he will be more evil in my version

There may be non explicit lemon scenes

This chapter will introduce rin and explain why she is going to Kuoh Academy and how she becomes a devil

Chapter 1 new life

My name is Rin Okumura Fujimoto. I am a 15 girl that dresses like a boy because I don't like girl's school uniforms or anything girly at all. I have blue shoulder length hair and blue eyes. My breast size is on the upper end of B or lower end of C I am not entirely sure since I wrap my breasts instead of using a bra most of the time. My height is 5 foot one inch. I live with my father, Shiro Fujimoto, my younger twin brother Yukio Okumura Fujimoto and some priests that live at the Southern Cross Monastery with us.

Both my brother and I have been trained as exorcists by our father since age 8. Our father is a Paladin class exorcist for the True Cross Order and has mastered all 5 exorcist disciplines. The disciplines are knight or sword master, tamer or beast summoner/trainer, dragoon or gun fighter, doctor that is self explanatory and lastly Aria who specialize in weakening demons by reciting bible verses or other holy scriptures(based on the demons origin) or even using certain fatal verses to kill them.

I fall under the knight and tamer disciplines, even through the only monster I have summoned is a funny looking black cat the can talk. My brother Yukio falls under the Doctor and Dragoon and is training to in aria. I have mastered using a katana, 2 short swords as well as a halberd and am learning how to use some other western swords as well. My brother Yukio is five foot five inches and is younger than me by a few minutes and has brown hair. He has mastered use of hand gun, rifles and even some explosive weapons. We are both currently ranked Middle First class exorcists and have trained in most of Japan's martial arts.

Originally we were both supposed to go to True Cross Academy but due to my grades , and that asshat of a header master Johann Faust the Fifth not letting me where a boys' uniform I decided to work and save up to go to another school a little farther away.

One of my biggest personal issues is my temper I can't stand bullies or assholes if I see them I just have to kick their asses. This leads to me not keeping job for long. My other issue is I don't like being touched especially by perverts. Both of these lead to me having a hard time making friends I really don't have any friends, well I do have one Shiemi Moriyama she is the daughter of the shop my brother and I get more exorcist supplies she is very kind but has a major lack of confidence and doesn't really leave her garden that really makes it hard to hang out with her. Her breast size is at least 2 sizes bigger than mine she is at least a high c-cup or low d-cup she always wears a pink kimono and has blond hair.

Due to me constantly getting into fights with bullies, assholes and any crazy that wants to fight me I have a hard time keeping any job I get. The skill that lets me get many jobs is my skill with cooking many of the restaurants I have worked say I am better than many trained chefs they have worked with. My martial arts skills have also got me body guard jobs. The problems with those are if run into demons and have to kill them scaring always many clients.

After a month of the job grind I got a letter from the head master of Kuoh Academy he made me a very good offer. It included him sending a limo to drive to the city the school is in paid room and board and was willing to let me wear the schools' boys' uniform and even pass myself as a boy.

A day later the limo comes to pick me up. My father and brother are here to send me off. My brother says goodbye with a hug and gives me a years worth of medicine and a new set of throwing knives and says "Take care of yourself nee-san and be safe and don't fight anyone of thing that is too much stronger that yourself." While father goes to get mother's sword Kurikara he says 'only use this as a last resort it might have to much power for you as you are now but if you get stronger it may let you use it to its full power. Goodbye my daughter and don't die.' After goodbyes and gifts from the rest of the monks the driver helps me load my bags into the limo and we depart.

After a long trip we arrive at the apartment the head master got for me, the driver helped me move my stuff into the apartment and handed me the key to my surprise it had a big screen 3d TV, a top of the line fridge and even a memory form mattress bed. I wonder why the headmaster felt he had to spend this entire amount money one me I am even more special than I think I am. I cook dinner, take a shower and go to bed; man this bed is damn comfortable.

I woke up with little time to get dressed and eat a bowl of cereal; the apartment's pantry even had corn pop how did this guy know I like western cereals like this. I wrapped my chest put on my uniform and dashed to school minutes before the teacher left the faculty office and told the teacher I am the new student Rin Okumura; she told me to follow her. I waited in the hall while she entered and said "today we have a new student." All the students were very excited to the news. As I entered I heard 3 boys in back say damn another pretty boy we will never have a chance to get any girlfriends now." While all of the girls said "so cute." I wrote my name on the chalk board and said my name out loud. The teacher said go sit in the back next to Hyodo. He raised his hand and gave me a dirty look. At the next break all the girls asked me my hobbies and interests when I told then I can cook and I am a martial arts master I got propositioned by all the girls to date them; damn not this again now I will have to turn down girl left and out and have to clean out my shoe locker ever day.

After a month I noticed Issei Hyodo stopped hanging out with his perverted friends as much. I saw him with the schools Two Great Ladies Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima and well as Koneko Toujou; school's unofficial mascot and pretty boy Yuto Kiba; every time I see him my heart seems to skip a beat. After another month a new student joins our class and their group Asia Argento from her behavior and mannerisms I can tell she at least was a Nun and wonder why she is with that pervert.

The next day I walk to the store and hear a woman scream coming from an old house saying 'save me monster". I run to the house and mutter "damn this place has demons as well." I storm into the house and see a monster that looks like a man with horns and wings on top and an alligator's body, a goat's back legs, a wolf's front legs and a snake's tail. His mouth is full of sharp fangs and his hair is dark green, he looks not to bad between the neck and waist I might even be attracted to him if the rest didn't look so hideous.

I start attacking with his a barrage of throwing knives hitting him in the neck and hands and chest but it doesn't even seem to faze him. I then charge at him my 2 short swords and manage to remove his arm and free the woman; she quickly runs off. Now he gets pissed of at me and regrows his arm. I mutter "this is going to be harder that than it look." He starts to come at me with clawed hands and slashes at me then bites into my arm the only way I can get him free is to stab his eye with my knife.

I can't feel my arm any more the beast must have torn a nerve. He wraps me with his tail but I manage to get out by stabbing it with the hidden blade in my shoe. I think he broke a few ribs with that one. He then shreds my uniform with his claws. He says in a growly voice "so you are a girl you can be my new since you let my last one free." He takes a bite into my leg at least spraining it maybe giving it a slight break. It hurts to walk on it I have to end this fast I relive I have one last trump card the Kurikara but I have to get close to use it. I have to try one last gambit. I pretend to pass out from blood loss; it is only half pretending if this battle goes any long I might pass out for real. He grabs me with both hands and take a bite into my neck I use this to stab him threw the chest with kurikara. He fall over dead and I start to lose consciousness as he drops me. With my last minutes of awareness I here a male voice "Is that Okumura. No way Okumura was girl all this time." A female voice says "she killed that stray devil all by herself." Yet another female voice I think Asia's says" I can heal her. " one last female voice says "don't my brother said if she dies bring he back as a …" then I pass out. The next day I wake up in my bead with out scratch on me.

End of chapter one

I am not sure when chapter 2 will be out maybe next week maybe I will update the other fic I am writing instead. Please don't be too harsh

If someone wants to they can remake this themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

This weeks chapter this will have some action toward the beginning it will be mostly info dump and a shocking cliffhanger at the end

There will be some humor in the info dump

Chapter 2

As I woke up I realize I am late to school so I got dressed and dash off to school. When I arrived I said sorry for being late to the teacher and went to my seat. The day progressed as usual Issei tried get me to come with to something called the occult research club but I told him I have to study [that is half true I did need to study but didn't plan on that much studying, I generally prefer sleeping and cooking over studying may a hour tops of studying tonight that is about it]. On the way home a male class mate I have never talked with asked me if I wanted notes for the parts of class I missed I said "sure."

We walked to an empty park were he pulled out what I thought was his notes but it ended up being a light blade. He slashed at me with the light blade and tore through my coat, shirt and through to my chest bindings. "So it is true you are really a girl" he said as he slashed again at me making a deep gash in my arm. When I took another look at him he now back black bird wings on his back. I remember his name was Hanatarō Yamada, I said Yamada why he said "because we are enemies on opposite sides of the same world and my real name isn't yamada it is Tariel." Tariel stabbed the light blade right into the right side of my chest right under my right breast it hurt like hell but I knew it could live through it. I pulled out Kurikara from its case then unsheathed it only to be covered in blue flames I went with and slashed at him he dodged by flying upwards with the flames around my body I felt more angry than usual and wanted to kill him. Suddenly I saw issei and his friends, he said "damn the ones that ruined Raynare's plans are here I have to leave."

I asked "who are you people and why do you care about me?" then passed out into Kiba's arms. What felt like a short time later, I woke up in a room that wasn't my own next to Rias Gremory both of use naked I think why I am naked and next to another girl I may dress like a boy but I still like boys. I shake her awake and yell at her "why are you naked in bed with me?" Rias says "you took a lot of damage the best way to heal you is skin to skin contact." "Then why did you stay in bed after i was healed?" I asked. She replied with "because I feel asleep." Can you please put some cloths on then either tell get me my old set or a new set of cloths?" I asked. She put on her panties; bra and a dress then left the room and brought back a set a bra, panties and female school uniform. The panties were completely different than my usual pair lacey and frilly and the bra is a strapless and when the rare occasion I do wear bras I don't wear that kind. I shout at her and the dress was a short little black dress I would never wear even on my boldest days "what are those and what the hell happened to my regular cloths?" She replied with "you know if you have fire powers you should wear fire proof cloths and that are the only fire proof set I could get on short notice."

"So can you explain what happened and why I have fire powers?" I asked. "That was a fallen angel and the reason you had were on fire with blue flames is because you are a devil now but that isn't the only reason you have blue flames most newly turned devils can't use their powers a day after they awoke as a devil. The reason for the blue flames is your ancestry. The last devil that had blue flames died five hundred years ago," she said. "So I am a devil what do I need to know," I asked. "Put on those cloths and then we can continue in the lounge of the clubroom," Rais said. I begrudgingly put of the outfit and followed her into the next room. In the lounge room was 5 chairs and 2 couches also in the room was the pervert Issei,the feigner nun Asia Argento, the extremely busty Akeno Himejima, the short loli girl Koneko Toujou, and and the ever cute Yuto Kiba**.** I sat in the one empty chair and she began to speak, you died when fighting the stray devil other day so I had to resurrect you as a devil. As a devil you will now have superhuman strength, speed, and endurance as well as enhanced senses even more so at night and the power to understand all languages. You also have the power of flight with those wings on your back. You have been resurrected as my personal servant. If you want to use your wings you just have to think about then."

I think about opening wings and pair of bat wings appears on my back I also noticed a strange bump above my butt. She began again, "most devils look completely but your case is a little different you may have noticed that tail has began to grow that is a sign of your lineage. Your descendant was none other the Lucifer himself. He had the power of blue flames and a tail. When that tail grows to full length you are going to have to find a way to hide it. As for things not to do or avoid, first is don't have sex with human men, we don't want any half breeds wondering around. Second is try to avoid any of your old religious relics, you might want to box up or throw all your crosses and bible and gear holy gear you have used as an exorcist. You should also try to avoid praying, or reading bible and churches specially, crosses and holy water will burn like fire or acid and reading bible verse will cause physical pain. Another weakness is the light weaponry of angels and fallen angels, you should know from how the wounds inflicted by that fallen angel felt." "Hold up" I said "fallen angels what makes angels fall." Rias said "They fall from having impure thoughts or going against the teachings of god. One last weakness we have is sunlight direct sunlight will weaken our powers to that of humans."

Rais began again "the next topic is how you were revived. You were revived through a system we devils have called evil pieces they are the same as chess or shougi piece, I have the king for myself, the others are 1 queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and 8 pawns. _For _Akeno I used my queen piece, for Asia is used one of my Bishop pieces, for Yuto I used one of my knight pieces, for koneko I used one of my rooks and for Issei I had to use all 8 of my pawns but for you I had to use my last knight, my last rook and an extra pawn my brother gave me. Each piece has different powers the pawn has the power to upgrade to other pieces in enemy territory; the knight grants enhanced speed and movement, the rook grants super strength and defense, the bishop grants enhanced magic and the queen has the enhancements of all the other pieces except promotion. the evil piece system was created by one of the 4 leaders of the devils after numerous wars" "So I can get super strength and speed and even go up the level of queen or use the magic increase of bishop in enemy territory? Cool!" I exclaimed.

Next topic is our enemies devils are in a 3 way the angels and fallen angels. The angels have a similar power to devils to increase our numbers called Brave Saint unlike devils angel lords only have 12 pieces to revive humans and those humans must be pure of heart. Both sides also have extra wild card pieces for the angels it is called the joke and for the devils it is called the mutation piece, for the fallen angels it is much harder to increase their ranks they have to increase their ranks through either angels falling or through interbreeding with humans. The devil were once lead by Lucifer and the Angels by God but they both died in a war five hundred year ago." I asked "if God is dead then what of his son Jesus?" Rais responded "from what my brother told me he mostly wonders the earth going from party spot to party spot. My brother also said he actually dislikes crosses. Back on topic, each group has leaders the main faction of the devil is ruled by the 4 great satans, my brother and 3 others. The angels are lead by Archangel Michael and the seraphs Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel. The fallen angels have no single leadership but they have an organization called Grigori. The devil that killed you and you killed was a masterless monster called a stray devil without masters to keep them in check they do what ever they want and kill and eat however they want."

Rais said, "Right now there are only 2 that carry the Lucifer's bloodline you and your brother we have to keep both of you safe to hide this fact I will be keeping Kurikara since it controls your blue flame powers and nearly every one of the 72 devil families wants ties to the original ruler of the devils and might try to rape and impregnate you to get it. Tomorrow we will start teaching you how to do jobs and training you in your devil powers. Now go home and get some rest and dinner." I went home and cooked dinner when I prayed I felt a killer migraine. I have to figure out how to break that habit or meal time in going to be less fun. The next day I went to bed, woke up in the morning and went to class after class Issei took me take to the club room. Rais said "today we will be getting you, Issei and Asia familiars". I told her I already have one but it is at home after I said that I got there my phone ringed. I pick check and It was from my younger brother he said "Father is dead, you have to come home right away for his funeral." I said to Rais go we get back to this another day my father just died.

To be continued

The next chapter is going to be a very somber, sad one it should be next Monday or Tuesday '

Tomorrow or Thursday will be a special treat the first chapter of saber's return will be out


	3. an

Subject: some one found the sourse of the purge i'm just telling people about it

Urgent Announcement!

I have have received the following from Vandenbz

Help spread the word!

Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed 'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste.

Spread the word.

PS-I just copy-pasted this alert from GrayHeart


	4. an 2

if you are wondering about my stories i don't feel like updating because i am lacking motivation due to my crappy job and no reviews for chapters so if you want to see more chapters reviews will help me get my back the desire to do more writing

the other thing will be me getting a better job


	5. adoption notice

i have recently started a new job this new job leaving me little to no time for writing as well as the fact i need to lose 15 pounds in a 2 months that gets rid of even more of my time so all my stories are up for adoption


End file.
